spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FabledArc/Suggestions for Other Articles
Well now, isn't this nice? All of the main characters, villains, and Rhythm Robots now have a page. Even the Ballistic Groove Gun and special boss dimensions have articles. So what's next? Well aside from maintaining the wiki and adding trivia, pictures, doing spell checks, etc. there is still a little issue I would like to address. Actually, I want to talk about two issues: (1) the people and aliens Ulala meets and saves and (2) some other areas that have yet to be written up (yes, that means places like Space Park). Issue 1: First is the issue with the Earthlings, Dancelings, Musicians, Morolians, Special Characters, and Ordinary Folk. In both Space Channel 5 and it's sequel some of the same characters pop up. The problem is that they receive different names or titles in Part 2. For example, Xiao Xing Lum turns into Space Kung-fu Man and Mr. Joely turns into Mr. Nervous. Being that one of their names has to be the article's title, that can be a bit confusing for those who aren't aware that two different people might be the same and they won't find the correct article. Granted, it's not for a lot of characters, but it still bugs me. Second problem with this issue is that there are multiples of the same type of people separated only by numbers in Part 2 (with the exception of the Space Cheerleaders who either have names or titles separating them). For instance, the Space Tourists from the original are now Neo-Japanese Astronaut 1, Neo-Japanese Astronaut 2, etc. Now, that could be changed by having a page called "Space Tourists" that has the original game's info then lists the Neo-Japanese Astronauts from'' Part 2''. Although that might be awkward with entries such as "Roscoe" the space dog(s) from SC5. There were 5 of them in Part 2, all called "Space Dog #" and all had different coats. Third part of the issue deals with the space children. This is where things get a little weirder. Now aside from the very long names of some of the characters like Space Primary Schooler (One-piece red skirt) or Space Primary Schooler Cream, there is a bit of an issue with the renaming in Part 2. Mainly this concerns Space Primary Schooler Green a.k.a. Amanda Amora in the original. But anyone who actually knows the gender of Space Primary Schooler Green is going to be weirded out here. Somehow the identical children are a he and a she respectively despite the profiles showing that both may be one and the same. I suppose both could get their own pages though, or the same page informing of the switch. Although, like with the "Space Tourists" idea there could just be a page for "Space Children" to clear all of this up, splitting the page into children from the original and Part 2. Categories would be Earthlings and Ordinary Folk for that page. Lastly, going by the ideas expressed here, the new "grouping" pages to avoid most of the renaming problem would be: *Space Tourists *Space Children *Space Dogs *Space Cheerleaders *Space Rescue Police maybe *Birdman *Chef New categories would be: *Earthlings *Dancelings *Musicians *Morolians *Special Characters *Ordinary Folk New Presenters (Male and Female) as well as the Cameramen for their respective stations will have their own pages unless someone makes a valid point as to why they need to be grouped into a page like with the Space Children. The reporters were from the original game so they automatically get their own pages. If anyone is wondering why the Morolians don't all just get their own page it's because they each have their own name that doesn't start with the same word (like 'space') and they aren't numbered or separated by color in the original game. In Part 2 only four Morolians have an actual title or name and a profile. Six of the Morolians just say things like "Now you can get 100% in Report 6" so they don't get pages (actually, they already do, just with their real names). The ones that get their own pages are: Morolian Leader (Drummer Man); Morolian Eight; and Morolian Cameraman. Hoorg is the fourth one. However, the reporter Morolian Eight may be an individual but he has no real info in his profile. Cue the creator of his profile to add in a little something if possible like how he's alway with the Morolian Cameraman or when he first appears or if he shows up in later reports. Issue 2: This is simpler. Here's a quick rundown of areas that could have a page. *Spaceport 9 (this includes the Launch Pad and any other places in the report) *Luxury Spacecraft G (includes any other area of interest) *Asteroid Belt (includes any other places of interest) *Channel 5 Headquarters (includes any other areas of interest) *Space Park (includes Fountain Square and the Greenhouse) Also, if anyone could find out the name of the spaceship in Report 1 in SC5 Part 2, please tell us. That would be a big help. As far as we know, in the Japanese opening cutscene for Report 1 there is some kanji then '44-7G'. Turns out the location for Report 1 in Part 2 is the Space Symphony. Yes, I'm stupid for not turning on my game and looking. -_- It's located above Neo-Pluto, but the '44-7G' thing is still a mystery. Well that's it for now. These are just suggestions and I encourage you to make your own. Let's make this place a tad easier to navigate and fill it with as much SC5 info as possible! Later space cats. Edit: Or everyone could just get their own page. A search for Mr. Nervous would lead to Mr. Joely so that would solve one of the problems at least. Amanda and the green kid get their own pages because of gender confusion, Space Tourists and Neo-Japanese Astronauts get their own pages as well. ...I dunno. Just trying to make sense of things whilest lacking caffeine. Category:Blog posts